The present invention is generally concerned with envelope moistening apparatus and more particularly with apparatus for moistening envelope flaps including resilient means for maintaining a flap moistening applicator in engagement with moisture supplying means.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,745 for Envelope Moistening and Sealing Apparatus, issued May 20, 1975 to Paul R. Sette, et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it is known in the art to provide a spring for resiliently biasing a moisture applicator holder toward an envelope flap guide plate having a plurality of windows formed therein, for causing the applicator held thereby to protrude through the windows and into engagement with moisture supplying structure.
Moreover, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,955 for an Envelope Moistening Device for a Postage Meter, issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Walter T. Labore and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it is known in the art to form a flexible hinge in a moisture applicator holder, which is made of resilient material, for resiliently biasing the applicator removably held thereby into the path of travel of an envelope flap, against the force exerted by the flap on the applicator holder. Moreover, the Labore Patent discloses the provision of simplified structure for removably attaching the moisture applicator holder to an envelope flap stripper blade.
Although the hinge structure of the Labore Patent simplifies the structure of the Sette et al Patent by eliminating the Labore's spring and providing the aforesaid simplified stripper blade attachment structure, customers have experienced certain difficulties in the course of removing the applicators and applicator holders for cleaning purposes, as discussed more fully in the U.S. Patent Application No. 4,643,123 for an Envelope Moistening Apparatus, issued Feb. 17, 1987 to David R. Auerbach and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Thus, to further simplify the Sette et al structure, provision is made in the Auerbach Patent for a moisture applicator holder made of a resilient plastic material which is removably attachable to a hinge against the resilient force exerted by the holder on the hinge. On the other hand, no provision is made in the Auerbach Patent for resiliently biasing the moisture applicator toward, or maintaining the moisture applicator in engagement with, the moisture supplying structure or an envelope flap.
Aside from the foregoing matters, the above discussed Patents are silent with regard to the provision of simply constructed and easily serviceable fluid and moisture supplying structure. Accordingly:
An object of the invention is to provide improved envelope flap moistening apparatus;
Another object is to provide envelope flap moistening apparatus including means for resiliently biasing moisture applying structure, including a pad, toward a supply of fluid, and maintaining the pad in engagement with the moisture supply;
Another object is to provide improved means for resiliently biasing moisture applying structure, including a pad, toward and in engagement with an envelope flap; and
Another object is to provide improved fluid supply apparatus;
Another object is to provide an improved mailing machine base; and
Yet another object is to provide improved moisture applying apparatus including a pad made of a wicking material.